1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a virtual desktop server for supporting high-quality 3D graphics processing, and more particularly to technology for supporting high-quality 3D graphics processing using a graphics accelerator based on hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual desktop technology is technology in which multiple virtual machines are run on a single physical server by applying virtualization technology thereto for use of the virtual machines by one or more clients connected thereto over a network. A hypervisor creates logical resources from the physical resources of a server and provides the logical resources to a virtual desktop. Here, as representative examples of such physical resources, there are a Central Processing Unit (CPU), memory, a graphics device, and the like. A virtual desktop is run on the logical resources and is delivered to a client through a virtual desktop transfer module.
A virtual desktop system according to a conventional art provides only a virtual 2D graphics device based on software virtualization. The virtual 2D graphics device is configured such that a hypervisor supports software emulation, and may not be capable of processing 3D graphics, which requires a high computational load, or high-quality 4K graphics.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a virtual desktop system for supporting high-quality 3D graphics processing based on hardware.
[Documents Of Related Art]
(Patent Document 1) Korean Patent No. 10-0742436, published on Jul. 25, 2007 and titled “Method and apparatus for providing virtual desktop architecture”.